wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
EG-X
China Finland |livery = Crimson Yellow Dark Blue |motto = "Linked Technology" (FX400) |debut = Wipeout Pulse }} EG-X Technologies are an Anti-Gravity racing team of the Chinese and Finnish origins, but based in Finland. They are a merger of F9000 teams EG-R and Xios. As such, their logo takes influences from both teams, with EG in bold blue and X in bold red. History Formed in 2172 as a result of the merger of two F9000 League teams EG-R and Xios, EG-X Technologies appears to be a strange blend of man and machinery. Otherwise, they have always been so enigmatic. Despite never participating in the FX300 League, EG-X entered the FX350 League as something of an unknown quantity. They showed such an excellent performance in the league and put a shame to the competition with their sleek ship that not many people had ever known. This proved that the team were more than ready to compete in AG racing. As such, it was obvious that they were very willing to take an early shot in the next competition. Without sufficient information about their new ship, as the EG-X team did not release any data from pre-season testing for the FX400 League, those who did not have time to take a peek on the ship and its performance could only say that it had a considerable top speed and how quick it was out of the corners. So people would have to see this dark horse team become the one to watch in the League, considering their strong performance before. FX400 Background Formed in 2172 when F9000 League superpowers Xios and EG-R merged, EG-X was something of an unknown quantity going into the inaugural season of the FX350 League. It turned out that they were more than ready to go racing, though, scoring a number of high placed finishes with relative ease for a team that did not contest the FX300 League. Opting not to release data from pre-season testing for the FX400, the performance of the EG-X chassis has only been seen by those quick enough to catch a glimpse of the sleek ship as it was put through its paces. What was obvious without the data is that the craft is fast out of the corners and appears to have a good top speed, too. So look for this dark horse partnership between China and Finland to be strong contenders at the front of the grid. FX400 Message Statement issued by EG-X from Heureka Science Center, Vantaa, Finland EG-X are system leaders in both aerodynamics and cybernetics – technologies which we believe are the core components of what it takes to compete at the highest level of Anti-Gravity Racing. In pushing the boundaries of cybernetic technology, we have equipped our pilots with a direct neural bond to their race craft – an almost telepathic link between human and machine. At our aerodynamic profiling plant in Vantaa, Finland, we have refined the control surfaces of our racing chassis and evolved our force-shield so create a natural, organic profile that glides through the air with virtually zero friction. The EG-X Racing project is the next step in the evolution of our core competencies, with the goal of uniting the strengths of our highly trained pilots and our state of the art race craft to form the ultimate combination of man and machine. Appearance, Evolution & Stats Egx_3.png|link=EG-X FX350/400|EG-X FX400 EG.X_FX350.jpg|link=EG-X FX350/400|EG-X FX350 EG-X_Fury.jpg|link=EG-X FX350/400|EG-X FX350 (Fury) The EG-X ship hull in Wipeout Pulse and HD appears to somewhat resemble that of FEISAR, but it is distinguished with the rear wings. The ship also has canard-like extensions attached on the sides of the hull. The ship is one of the best in the game in regards to acceleration, and is pretty fast. However, the ship is quite difficult to control, due to its rather heavy handling. The lack of shielding also proves an issue, requiring a more experienced pilot to keep it going. Regardless, its thrust will ensure that the more skilled pilots will be able to handle the tough handling and low shielding. The EG-X Fury ship gives a small enhancement on both speed and handling. These enhancements gives the ship slightly more power and agility. Gallery Egx.png|EG-X logo from Wipeout Pulse Egx_1.png|Alternate EG-X logo from Wipeout Pulse EGX_1024x768.jpg|EG-X wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *As this team is a combination of EG-R and Xios, they were (indirectly) two other teams to have survived the downfall of the F9000 league, along with Van-Über. *Although it is commonly accepted that the team is part-Finnish, according to the official Wipeout Pulse website, the team is listed as part-Swedish. Category:Teams